Until we meet again...
by fire demoness
Summary: Soi and Nakago meet in the real world, but will Soi remember? what will happen? ( i dont LIKE them at all, but i thought it'd be interesting.)original fic!this is one o mai fics that doesnt disgrace me.^^;;aww...poor soikidnapped. The twins! wai! tomo too
1. Redemption...

Disclaimer:not mine.only oscura  
  
AN: hey this may be mai best fic yet! Sides "a tatste o revenge" mai suboshie one. but still. Shanying isnt Japanese. I used mai chinese. So what?! Realli short and I REALLY like reviews. For chirstmas? Plz?OO  
  
Chapter 1: Redemption.  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
  
  
Kaen walked along the snowy sidewalk, her textbooks in one hand, a grocery bag in the other. Her mom would be waiting for her at home, her dad. who knows. She heard a pattering of feet on the cement road, icy and slippery. There was a child, with blond hair and amazing blue eyes. He had a toy snow shovel and ran out into the road, smiling happily and waving around a red little pail.  
  
**HONK HONK!!!**  
  
A pair of headlights shone on the little boy and he screamed for help. Kaen dropped her books and ran to the little boy. The car was coming closer and closer, she could make out the driver, stepping on the brakes but to no use. It was too slippery. It would hit the boy no matter what. She reached the little boy and pushed him out of the way. The car was so close she could feel the air around her move and swerve. She screamed as her whole life passed in front of her and raised a hand to her eyes. The young boy's cries mingled with her own and she almost fainted.  
  
Suddenly, out of the clear morning sky, there came lightning and struck the car's hood. The car stopped, inches from her hand. Kaen peeked out and stood up shakily. Her knees felt like jelly from slowly escaping death. But.where had that lightning come from?  
  
"Miss? Are you alright?"  
  
The young boy had come over, holding his little pail and shovel. His blue eyes shone with gratitude and she was suddenly overcome with déjà vu. (did I spell that right?) Had she seen him around somewhere? Why did she save him? The young boy smiled and went over to the sidewalk. He picked up her textbooks clumsily and took them over to her.  
  
" Shanying! There you are! I was looking all over for you!"  
  
A young man came running over, looking exactly like the grown-up form of the little boy. The little boy brightened and ran over, his pail and shovel forgotten as he ran into the arms of the tall stranger.  
  
"Brother!!! A car, a BIG one was coming at me and that lady over there saved me and almost got hurt."  
  
The man looked at her and her eyes widened. He...could it be? The man that haunted her dreams ever since she was 12.(the age that Nakago saved her from being raped. Yes it DOES seem like I have a plot ne?)  
  
"Miss? What's the matter?"  
  
Kaen shook her head and smiled at him.  
  
"Oh. I'm alright. Its nothing. Make sure your brother stays away from the street. Next time, I wont be there."  
  
She joked, her auburn red hair covering her eyes, making it impossible for him to know what she really looked like. Nevertheless, he smiled.  
  
"what is your name? And how can I repay you for saving shanying?"  
  
"It was perfectly alright. Im Kaen."  
  
"Great. You can call me Kokoro. I don't know why. My mom just thought of it."  
  
"Heart?" she smiled encertainly." Alright.Xing"  
  
He looked taken back, but then he smiled and went about his way, holding the little boy's hand as they walked off into the distance.  
  
Kaen stood there, watching him and thinking. Kokoro.where have I seen that before? Who is he really? She just sat down on a snow-encased bench, holding her textbooks and thinking about her brush with death. Only once the sun had set did she begin her treck home.  
  
A figure watched her from atop a hill.  
  
"Kaen. so you're here too. Do you remember me?"  
  
  
  
well? Should I continue? I think this is boring but still, it may turn better. TELL ME! I DO sit in front of my computer EVERY DAY and wait for reviews. My friends can vouch for me. Or IM me. MysticalAngel415. Plz?!??! 


	2. Who we used to be...

Disclaimer: not mine.  
  
AN; I am SOOO pissed! Someone totally stole my Aishitare idea and mine was first. =( well, nto Exactly copied but I feel bad cuz they got one review and still gtos 0. =( its "forgotten" and only ashitare is up. but I dun think its bad!!!! Soon I shall do a fic no one has even THOUGHT of doing. Anyone steal that idea, I shall kick their ***!!!This is NOT how I planned it and I am getting writer's block. Ack. Anyone that tells me what Robining is shall be somehow rewarded.  
  
Chapter 2:Who we used to be...  
  
By:fire demoness  
  
Kaen opened the front door with a loud creak.  
  
"Mom? Dad? Anyone home?"  
  
As she stepped gingerly inside the cold empty room, bringing inside with her the dropped around and abused bag of groceries. Her brown, snow- encased, and worn boots tredded on the welcome mat. She set the groceries down on the floor gently and walked inside the still house.  
  
**crinkle**  
  
Kaen almost had a heart attack. Under her foot was a scrap of paper. After waiting a few minutes for her heart rate to go back to normal, she picked it up and read it. There was a thud and all that could be seen was an unconsious body and a scrap of paper by her.  
  
(the paper, italics)  
  
" Kaen,  
  
I'll keep this to the point. I cannot live with your father anymore. He tried to sell you to a brothel and I refused. Now I have run away and will never go back to that hearless bastard. I'll come and get you in 2 months time. Im sorry I cant take you with me. I have to be sure I can provide for you and not be found by him. For now, my sister will come and get you. At least I hope she will. If not, then I trust you to have survial skills. I have to go. He wont let me divorce him and I cant stand for you to be with him alone. I can protect you some if im there, but now, you have to leave. Go to your aunts house. Anyplace. I'll know. Please don't judge me dear, I love you. I hope someday you shall know just how much..."  
  
~Your loving mother"  
  
**someplace...different**  
  
**in first person view**  
  
I walked along the snowy grounds of the park, looking for nothing and just wandering around. My brother was at home, still talking about the "superwoman" that had saved him. Kaen. I wonder if she does remember me. We're not the same anymore. Not who we used to be. But the big question is...  
  
Does she remember me?  
  
I would tell her. Damn that old hag. Some rule about not telling the others. I walked to the end of a fence. The end of the park. Might as well go home now.  
  
I walked off into the night, darkness surrounding me as it had so many times in the past. Only that time, it was around my heart too...  
  
TBC?  
  
Mann. I don't have a lotta reviews for this, however, since I DO update by reviews, thanks to those that DID review! 


	3. A new home...

Disclaimer: I own nada  
  
AN: Umm... ok right. I think this chapter really sucked and was WAY worse than the first two. GOMEN!!!!!I try, I just wasn't in a writing mood.  
  
Chapter 3: A new home...  
  
By; fire demoness  
  
**im doing it in first person ALWAYS cuz its just weird saying his name. Gomen.**  
  
I walked down along the icy street, the winter wind chilling me to the bones. There were children playing in the snow, bundled up so warmly you could hardly make out their heads. As I wrapped my coat around my shoulders tighter and tried to warm up my hands, I noticed some textbooks lying in front of an open door of a house. I walked up the the front steps and picked up the books. I'd seen those books somewhere. But where? Then, it clicked. Kaen. Why was the door open though? She must be in trouble.  
  
I raced up the rest of the steps, my numb fingers and the toy pail forgotten in my rush. Kaen. Something was wrong.i could feel it.  
  
"KAEN!!"  
  
I rushed in the wide open doorway, almost tripping over a bag of groceries. My head spun in every direction, taking in the whole house in a flash. Kitchen. Table. Oven. Door... Kaen.  
  
She laid there, her hair tumbling down from the hat she had worn earlier today. It was auburn and spilled all over her limp body onto the floor where she was lying. There was a scrap of paper by her and another laid nearby. Throwing down the textbooks, I ran to her side.  
  
Kaen groaned as I lifted up head up gently. There was a large bump from where she had hit her head. I slowly helped her to her feet, to find out that she couldn't even stand up by herself. In the end, I gave up. There was a shuffleing noise under my boot and I picked up the paper underneath it. It was torn, muddy and almost unreadable.  
  
I gasped when I finished it. Laying Kaen by a sofa, I searched around on my hands and knees for the other sheet I had saw.  
  
**later**  
  
I awoke to find myself snuggled up against a warm chest. Lifting my eyes up warily, I gasped to find out who it was. Kokoro. He smiled down at me and gave me a styrofoam cup. I slowly accepted it, inviting the warm liquid to warm up my icy hands. I took a look at my surroundings and started to edge away from him. It was what seemed to be an apartment. The normal type, T.V, 2 bedrooms, and the peeling wallpaper.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked gently.  
  
I nodded, wincing at something on my head. I shrieked as my fingers found a large bump. What happened? Where was I? who was he? And then the last question... Do I trust him?  
  
He looked at me solemly.  
  
"Kaen... your mother left you didn't she?"  
  
I glared at him coldly, enjoing his nervous look.  
  
"How do YOU know?"  
  
"Umm... I read the note she left. Along with the other-"  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"What OTHER?TELL ME!!"  
  
his mouth was hanging open.  
  
"So, you don't know?"  
  
I blinked.  
  
"know what?"  
  
"The other note... Your aunt is dead. Car crash."  
  
My whole life seemed to crash around me. My aunt. I had loved her. And worse, now my mother would go there in 2 months time and I wouldn't be there. No one would take me in. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
"It's alright. yOu can stay here. With me. If you don't mind lack of groceries and messy rooms."  
  
I smiled weakly and sank into his embrace.  
  
The last thought I had before I fell into a deep sleep was...  
  
// Why do I feel comfortable around him? I just met him... but, it all feels so familiar... //  
  
"Soi. I do hope you remember soon..."  
  
TBC?  
  
Umm... I have one of 4 choices  
  
#1) discontinue this  
  
#2) round robin  
  
#3) mannnyyy reviews to help me on.  
  
#4) stuggle along and make this the most boring story anyone has ever read.  
  
  
  
Well, review!!^^ 


	4. kidnappings...

Disclaimer: I own...lesse... a piece of string! **cat steals string away** aw...  
  
AN: for all means, I SHOULD be working on my other fics, as I try to spend time between each one, not favoring more than one... Tasuki and the THING is my weakness. ^.^;; oh well, I just had a sudden thoguht for this one and I HAD to post it. I was gonna make it kinda plain and boring but still, sudden sugar rush to the brain. ^.^ Please review, it'd mean a lot to this poor author.  
  
I dun like Nakago and Soi is... OK, but it just struck me to do a fic about them. Either this or another Miaka fic, and that has been done and worn. Gomen Miaka +___ authors. Please review, it'd mean a lot to this poor author.  
  
Chapter 4: Kidnap...  
  
BY: fire demoness  
  
"Kaen... wake up,Kaen."  
  
I grumbled and turned to the other side. "Gimme a minute..." I mumbled. Hands pushed me gently into a sitting positon, though it was no use. I fell back, ready to collapse on the soft couch again. Instead,my head collided with a solid object.  
  
"Itai..."  
  
I sat up immediately, wide awake now. I turned around, already in a bad mood. What I saw was Kokoro, his blond hair falling over smiling blue eyes. I couldn't help but grin.  
  
"I'm sorry. I usually sleep until 10. Did I hurt you or anything?"  
  
he shook his head and helped me up.  
  
"I should take you back to your house, let you pack up your things and say good-bye to your father."  
  
I stood there, not saying a word. He handed me a cup and a new toothbrush( what?! Dental hygene!! Now I KNOW I spelled that wrong...) I smiled a thanks and went to brush my teeth.  
  
**in the kitchen**  
  
I poured the last of the coffee into my cup and sighed. Was it right of me to take her away from her home? What if her father disagrees? This would be so much easier if she remembered. If she and I are here, what about the others?  
  
I stared out the window, looking at nothing in particular, but what I saw made me gasp in shock.  
  
**crash**  
  
my coffee cup spilled onto the floor, drenching me and the floor around me in hot liquid (coffee, but this way it sounds betta. ^.^;;) I cursed and got a towel.  
  
**outside**  
  
a pair of eyes gleamed in the dark and a man's voice laughed evily.  
  
// so what if he saw me? All will fall into plan, if he knows or not.//  
  
the laugh was heard once more and then, silence.  
  
The wind blew around the spot where the man had stood, turning a small clam.  
  
**inside**  
  
Kaen came back in the kitchen, smiling and humming a little song. I gave her her coffee and sat down in front of her at the table. We sat there, sipping our coffee and just staring at each other as thoughts raced through our minds.  
  
//why does he show this much kindness to me? And it has been ONE day since I met him. Why do I feel so comfortable around him?//  
  
//she used to look at me the very same way before. A few things have changed, but I recognize her still.//  
  
//I feel a sudden case of Déjà vu right now. Those eyes, they just seem SO familiar... but HOW?//  
  
"Kaen?"  
  
I blinked, looking away from those blue eyes.  
  
"What? Oh, we should probably go get my things. No time to waste."  
  
I stood up, putting my cup in the sink and procceded to wash it. A hand on my shoulder stopped me and I looked up again into those deep blue orbs. He smiled and leaned down for a feather-light kiss to my forehead. I just stood there, startled by it all, my hands forgetting about the-  
  
**crash**  
  
the cup shattered as it hit the metal sink bottom. I gasped, trying to pick up the pieces and apologizing over and over. There was a small chuckle behind me and the next second, two arms wrapped me into a hug. I stiffened, then leaned back. There was just something that made me feel safe around him.  
  
**at night, after they had dinner and rearanged the room**  
  
I walked her to her house, chatting small talk along the way. We arrived pretty late, as the cold night sky showed. She opened the door with a creak and motioned for me to come in.  
  
It was dark inside the room, so dark that I tripped over something. There was a "click" sound and lights came on. I looked at the "thing" I had tripped over. Groceries. Kaen helped me up and she went upstairs to get her things.  
  
**later**  
  
I lagged the suitcase outside, groaning at the amazing weight of the TINY blue suitcase, which was up to my knees. Kaen came outside, slidding an envelope through the crack under the door.  
  
"Don't move a mustle"  
  
a man's deep voice suddenly growled behind me. I tried to kick him but he already blocked the kick. I heard a scream and gasped. Kaen was being led away by a man wearing a trenchcoat and hat. I stuggled against the man that held me in place, but it was no use.  
  
"KAENNN!!!!!!!"  
  
the last thing I saw were her eyes, begging me to save her. Then, I felt someone hit me on the head and all became black...  
  
TBC  
  
WOW, WHAT DA HELL WAS I WRIITNG?!O.o;; that SOOO did not turn out the way I wanted it to. Please, im begging, SOMEONE round robin with me!!!!!!!PLEASE!??!? 


	5. Tomo...

Disclaimer: I own nada  
  
AN:Soi isnt gonna be in 1st person view...umm... I THINK I know where I'm going with this fic, just waiting for reviews! Hehe. ^.^ seriously though...i would LOVE it if you looked at my other fics too but if not, im still glad you're reading this one and PLEASE have the decency to review...PLEASE?!  
  
Chapter 5:Tomo  
  
By: fire demoness  
  
Kaen groaned as she awoke with a throbbing headache. She touched the side of her head gingerly and winced as blood soaked her fingers. Last night's memories began to surface and she remembered...Kokoro...the kidnappers? She'd been kidnapped!?!  
  
"What should we do with her?"  
  
a voice traveled from somewhere to the left of her. Kaen slowly crawled towards the direction of the voice and leaned against the wall. She was in a musty and murky place, like a jail, except even jails were more kept than this place.  
  
"Leave Soi there, I'll go deal with Nakago."  
  
Kaen gasped and tried to go closer, but the wall scraped against her head and she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. Nakago...why did that sound so familiar? And "Soi" this was getting too weird. It was like calling back a memory that had a concrete wall around it...  
  
**creeeakkkk...**  
  
a part in the wall, the door most likely, opened slowly and a person stepped in. Kaen whimpered softly but didn't scream as she tried to crawl to the corner.  
  
*CLANG*  
  
she cursed her dumb luck as her foot hit a metal pipe on the wall. The figure came closer to her...there was nowhere to run...she was getting REALLY scared NOW... Kaen hugged her legs closer to her body and closed her eyes shut tight. Please don't let him see me, please don't let him see-  
  
"Soi... it IS you!"  
  
Kaen opened one eye slowly and looked at the person standing in front of her. The figure seemed to be smiling but in the darkness she couldn't really tell.  
  
"W-who are you? What do you want?"  
  
she asked quietly. The person knelt down and handed her something. Kaen immedietely leaned back away from the hand. There was a small chuckle and the person took her hand gently, though she was still shaking, and closed it around something.  
  
" wow..."  
  
it was a pearly blue earing, tiny and perfect. She admired the beauty and simplicity of it until she realized that the complete stranger was still in front of her.  
  
"it's alright. you may not remember me bu-"  
  
*CREAK*  
  
the door opened wider and another person stepped in, shining light on the first. Kaen gasped.  
  
"Amiboshi...?"  
  
#Nakago/kokoro#  
  
I awoke in a cell-like room. It was dark, musky, and...occupied. Right in front of me sat a man, face half-hidden in the shadows. He had long silvery hair to what I could tell.  
  
"where am I?"  
  
the man cackled, a high cackle I thought was almost un-human.  
  
"Welcome Nakago..."  
  
He stood up and turned to me. I could see him clearly now. He was dressed normally, although he seemed to prefer black and silver, but I knew who he was.  
  
"Tomo."  
  
TBC  
  
I REALLY REALLY NEED REVIEWS!!! I think I memorized the last ones...^.^if you're an author, I'll go see at least one of yours too. 


	6. Acceptence...

Disclaimer: not mine

Warnings: um...mushiness?O.o little drama, angst, etc. Kaen freaks out...

AN: well this chapter is SUPPOSED to be longer than the others...there's a lotta Suboshi cuz I was listening to his image song while writing.

Chapter 6:Acceptence...

By: fire demoness

"Amiboshi…?"

he looked startled at first, but then he slowly smiled at me. I jerked my head around him to stare at the person that had opened the door...

"Suboshi!?"

he stepped into the room and knelt down by his brother. There, side by side, I could hardly tell the difference between the two. Suboshi glanced at the earring in my hand and gave a meaningful look to his brother. They went to a corner and started whispering in hushed tones. I leaned forward to hear what they were saying.

"Why did you tell her?! It's not part of the plan!! Tomo won't be very happy with yo-"

"I told her because I HAD to! She doesn't deserve this kind of treatment!! At the most she deserves her memories back!! Remember how she used to care for you when I was...assumed dead? Remember!?"

there was silence as Suboshi thought about what his brother had said. Kaen frowned slightly as flashes of what seemed to be memories, except set in an ancient chinese place, came rushing back. There was a boy...Suboshi...he was beat up...Amiboshi was dead...Kokoro was dressed in a shogun's outfit...but, he seemed so cruel...

There was a shuffling sound and the two brothers walked back to me. they seemed meloncholy, but determined. Amiboshi sighed while Suboshi knelt down close to my face. I scrunched up against the wall and tilted my head at him...this almost complete STRANGER...but he felt so familiar...so did Kokoro and his brother...

"Soi...do you remember me? you said my name...think back...can you remember things about me?"

"No...i don't know you!! I don't know ANY of you!! Leave me alone!! What do you want with me..? what..?"

He sighed and leaned closer. I felt his fingertips touch my forehead and found myself staring at those intense golden-brown eyes as memories came flooding back. Memories of him, of a blond girl, of ...Kokoro...but he was known as Nakago...

I shook my head and shoved his fingers away. He looked taken back, his body glowing an eerie blue as I shrunk into a corner. This was too strange...it was like split personalities or something...i- who was "I" anymore!? Kaen? Or the one they called "soi"...?

"Soi I- "

"NO!!! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!! GO!!"

I clutched at my head, trying to keep things in order, to maintain a persona...to know who I was...

//I'm Kaen, I am Kaen, I am NOT Soi...i'm just me...kaen...just…me...//

I started sobbing towards the end of my thoughts and "suboshi" reached a hand towards me, only to have me shrink back from his touch. He looked sincerely hurt, but I didn't care. I needed an identity...someone... I couldn't be 2 people...i just COULDN'T!! this wasn't real...it's just a dream...it's just a...dream...just...a...dream... there was a faint flute coming in...my eyes were So...so...heavy...i was so sleepy...sleep seemed like a good idea...the memories were going away...this was bliss...i ...am...Kaen.

**after Kaen as fallen sleep, Amiboshi's POV**

I opened my eyes slowly and lowered my flute. Suboshi was still hurt from her lashing...she was so different now. 

"Aniki...is she still herself? Why has she changed so much?...why..?"

He lowered his head to the ground. Our transfering of memories trick hadnt worked. She had just pulled back and seemed more frightened than ever. This was NOT a good start. 

"just let her be...she'll come to in a bit. Just give her time. She'll accept who is was...who she is."

**to Kokoro and Tomo**

"Tomo."

He smiled cruely at me and raised a long slender finger to my cheek. I gave him a cold stare, but he didn't even flinch. 

"so...the oh-so-powerful Nakago, here at MY dispense...oh the irony..."

His laugh echoed around the dark room, bouncing off the walls and repeating itself...over and over...and over… Nakago. 

"did you REALLY think that your precious Soi..." he hissed the word "soi" in a tone of utter dislike," would be the only one here? Kakakakaka...but no...Amiboshi...Suboshi...ashitare...Miboshi...and last of all: ME!"

his nail swept back and left a long gash on my cheek. I stumbled a bit from the sheer pain of it all...only to hear his cackle again. Then a kick to my stomach made me double over in pain.

"What's the matter NAKAGO!?! Aren't you STRONG enough anymore?!?! Have you gone soft??..." 

Tomo's taunting voice followed me deep into the bliss of unconsiousness...

TBC

Ok her thoughts are a little screwed up, but if you were remembering STRANGERS and thinking flashbacks about weird thigns, you'd freak out too!^.^sorry if you dotn like this chapter, but I wasn't really in...a "writing mood" ^.^ this is one of my best fics I think...but I'll always love "family portrait" ^.^ plz go see? =) or tell someone about THIS fic? I'd LOVE reviews!! ^.^ *sniffle* all my hard work…and only so little reviews... this chapter took 2 HOURS!! O.O!


End file.
